La princesa del crepusculo
by YamiMeza
Summary: Una pequeña historia basada en twilight princess, mi primer fic, dejen comentarios, sugerencias, etc. contine MidnaxZant y Zelink


_**Ante todo quiero decir que lo que van a leer son muchas de mis mafofadas (Cosas, estupideces. Es una palabra que se usa en el norte de México, o por lo menos yo lo digo)**  
_

_**Los personajes NO me perteneces hago esto sin fines de lucro y por favor eviten comparaciones con otros Fics**  
_

_Midna POV_

_Pasado,_

_Presente,_

_Futuro_

_¿En dónde está tu corazón?_

_Tal vez mi corazón ya había dejado de existir, tal vez había escapado cual ave asustadiza, justo en el momento en que tome __**esa **__decisión, tuve que tomar una decisión __aunque esta me condenara, aunque al final se que hago lo correcto ¿porque me duele tener que hacer esto? Porque si se que no se me agradecerá nada ¿Por qué lo hago?, Tal vez sea una de las cosas que aprendí de ese tonto, ayudar a los demás._

"_Una vida por miles", eso es justo, es más que justo, creo que es generoso, pero ¿Está bien dar mi vida por un mundo en el que no seré más que una sombra?_

_Un mundo que se que no es el mío, porque no fui capaz de proteger mi mundo, es irónico. Ahora moriré aquí en un lugar extraño, en una forma que no es la mía y sin saber que será de ellos, ahora era mi turno de sacrificarme, ella ya lo había hecho, me dio todo su poder, me dio su vida, aun cuando no fui nada más que un ser egoísta. El siempre había cuidado y velado por los suyos, aun por personas que no conocía, al principio solo quería salvar mi mundo, pero luego de verlos a ellos, sus miradas conectadas, supe que eran el uno para el otro, no podía dejar que se separaran, no quería que les pasara lo que me paso a mí con él._

_Entregarte totalmente sin esperar ser aclamada como un héroe ese es el significado de sacrificio, porque estoy segura de que al final, mi voz se extinguirá en el frió infinito, en la nada, tal vez eso es lo que hay en mi corazón: Nada._

_El tenia todo de mí y me traiciono, llevándose todo mi mundo, toda mi identidad, dejándome en la nada, mi corazón seguía aferrándose al pasado, en donde tenía todo, en donde lo tenía a __**Él, **__viviendo mi presente en un mundo que no es mi hogar, un lugar en donde no seré más que una invasora, en mi mundo: Una traidora, ahora sé que para mí no existe futuro, no así como soy,_

_En definitiva, no soy un héroe, no tengo la moral de uno y jamás la tendré, no soy como ese bobo que se dejo manipular por mí, sé que es un buen chico, y ella, será una buena gobernante, algo que yo no fui todo por ser tan…. Tan... Simplemente por ser tan Midna, por ese orgullo, que nunca dejo doblegarme, no puse atención a lo que ocurría, Tal vez no sepa muchas cosas pero sé que necesito salvarlos, de algo que yo misma deje que sucediera. De algo que ya no hay marcha atrás… espero que estén bien._

_Sé que no seré recordada como alguien que dio su vida para comprar más tiempo, nunca me ha interesado el reconocimiento de los demás, solo espero que ellos si me recuerden como lo que era._

_Mida… NOOOOOO- fue lo último que escuche decir a él, justo cuando le teletransporté a él y a Zelda, rumbo al campo de Hyrule, siendo honesta, sé que no tengo oportunidad, no contra Ganondorff, no sé cómo fui capaz de pensar todo esto mientras estoy en combate, uno que sin duda ya perdí…_

_Adiós… Link_

_Adiós… Zelda_

_Adiós….. Zant_

_(__N.A. Aquí empiezan mis mafofadas XD__)._

_Se miraron sin decir nada, tal vez porque no había que decir nada, ta lvez porque sus ojos zafiro se encargaban de comunicarse, pero ¿Cómo expresar con palabras aquello que es indescriptible? Respuesta breve: No puedes! Solo dejar que el lenguaje corporal hablara._

Derrepente solo se escucho una grande explosión, de en medio del polvo emergió el ganador de aquel combate mortal: Ganondorff.

-NO-exclamo el muchacho lleno de rabia y frustración, a la misma vez que empuñaba con fuerza su espada dispuesto a luchar, por hyrule, por Midna pero cobre todo por cierta princesa, mientras que la chica se limito a llevarse una mano al pecho. A lo lejos solo se escuchaba la risa maléfica del Gerudo. Inmediatamente la chica detuvo la mano del joven, solo con un ligero movimiento le indico que ella se ocuparía de esta situación…

Al finalizar la batalla contra el rey del mal, a lo lejos se pudo observar unas luces que a su vez rodeaban una figura negro y azul, sin pensarlo dos veces ambos Hylians corrieron hacia donde yacía la figura.

Midna POV:

No sabía cómo, ni cuando había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era:

**FLASHBACK**

Midna se encontraba dentro de las piezas de la sombra fundida, saco la lanza e intento encajársela en la cabeza a ese ser, sin embargo una neblina negra impidió su visión, sin pensarlo sujeto con fuerza la lanza y la encajo en donde se suponía debería de estar Ganondorff, jamás se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era una neblina lo que molesto su visión sino mas bien era una especie de campo de fuerza que hizo que el ataque rebotara devolviéndolo con el doble de fuerza.

Sin perder tiempo el tiempo el gerudo envolvió en llamas a la masa azulina delante de él, hasta consumir todas las piezas de sombras fundidas (excepto el casco de midna), lo cual dio origen a la explosión en el castillo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dolor, eso era lo único que recordaba pero no era momento para eso, ahora no sentía mas ese dolor, estaba en su forma verdadera, y ambos mundos estaba a salvo.

Zelda POV

Cuando llegue no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, La princesa del Crepúsculo, en su verdadera forma y con todo su esplendor.

¿Qué pasa?.. No dices nada, ¿Es que acaso mi belleza te ha dejado sin palabras?- pronuncio la gobernante del ocaso dirigiéndose la joven héroe, a lo cual solo asentí con una pequeña risa.

(aqui termina el Zelda POV)

En el circo del espejo:

Creo que esto es el final…. Solo desearía que recordaran que existe otro mundo aparte del suyo- Menciono Midna.

-La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad, son los dos lados de la misma moneda- Decía Zelda en su característico tono de sabiduría y paz entremezclados.

-Princesa, sus palabras son sabias, como sabio es su corazón- decía Midna en un tono diferente al que solía utilizar, esta vez hablaba tranquila, dejando de lado el sarcasmo- Si todos en Hyrule son así….. Lo harás bien.

Zelda solo de limito a decir un tímido -Gracias- Link en este caso solo era el espectador de la conversación de ambas matriarcas.

El espejo comenzó a funcionar y las escaleras se activaron, dando origen a el portal que conducía al crepúsculo.

-Link…. Yo te…. Nos vemos- Dijo la princesa twili con un dejo de tristeza la misma vez que tomaba una de sus lágrimas y la deslizaba suavemente sobre el aire en donde se topo con el espejo, el cual al contacto de la pequeña gota del líquido salino se comenzó a desquebrajar, lo cual causo la sorpresa de ambos hylians.

-Solo prométanme que tendré algunos sobrinos- Dijo pícaramente la twili a la misma vez que guiñaba el ojo en símbolo de complicidad, dicho esto corrió por las escaleras para posteriormente desaparecer y volver a su mundo.

-¡¿QUEE?!- Respondieron ambos chicos con el rostro al rojo vivo, su pregunta jamás tendrá respuesta pues, el espejo del crepúsculo se rompió en miles de pedazos cuando midna desapareció.

Después de unos incómodos minutos, Zelda se dirigio al joven que tenia a su lado:

-Gracias, joven héroe, aunque le de todas las rupias que existan, aunque edifique la estatua mas majestuosa en su honor, aunque toda la vida le dé las gracias, jamás podre expresar todo el agradecimiento que hay en mí y en todo Hyrule.- Comento Zelda, para después dar un paso hacia atrás y hacer una pronunciada reverencia.

-No hay nada que deba agradecer, princesa, el solo hecho de estar en su presencia, eso para mí lo más gratificante, usted y todo Hyrule está a salvo y no encuentro mejor satisfacción que eso- Pronuncio el joven al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a zelda y la levantaba de su reverencia para confrontarla cara a cara.

-Por favor, ¿Existe algo que usted anhele, algo que desee?- Pregunto la joven gobernante a **su** héroe.

- Mi único anhelo ya se cumplió, al haberla liberado- respondió link a la misma vez que sonreía, esa misma sonrisa despreocupada, alegre y sincera.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, el inicio de una amistad, o tal vez… ¿algo más que eso?, solo el tiempo escribiría esa parte de la historia…

**FIN.**

**Siiii, mi primer Fic terminado, si lo sé no es muy bueno, pero acepto de todo, reviews, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, mentadas, sugerencias, propuestas de matrimonio, etc.**

**Esta idea surgió de un día en el que no hacía nada así que no tiene tanta inspiración que digamos, porfa no sean tan duros en cuanto a criticas solo es el primer fic, prometo mejorar conforme pase el tiempo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
